


相亲相爱一家人

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 梗来自basso的一篇bl漫画保镖维尔戈x大学教授多弗





	1. Chapter 1

五月七日，天气好得不像话。意大利餐馆外的遮阳伞下坐满了吃下午茶甜点的人。其中一位身材健美的男性格外惹眼。他身着白色暗纹衬衫，长袖卷起卡在他壮实的小臂上，露出一块瑞士手表。可调节遮光率的无框墨镜半遮住本就面无表情的脸，但从他不理会服务员端上来的甜甜草莓奶昔和巧克力薄荷冰激凌，而是翻看着手中的kindle可以判断出，他正在等人。

罗西南迪一眼就认出了维尔戈，除了他以外也不会有人脸上贴着一叠便利贴端端正正地坐着吃西餐了。他们是在健身房认识的。通过哥哥的朋友介绍，每星期六开始去这个传说通常只有上流人士或明星等经过人介绍才能知道的健身具乐部。具体位置在市北靠近国家体育馆的某写字楼二层，健身器械一应具全，还常有国家级教练抽空来带他们练习。至于锻炼者是不是名流就不知道了，起码停车场的德国产轿车就有十几辆，来健身房更像是一种社交。但维尔戈是个特例，他和罗西同龄，在附近的大学攻读航天工程硕士学位中。自我介绍时说自己是教练的亲戚，为了健身而来健身。

最初是维尔戈向他搭话，没有问他是谁介绍来的，而是关心他身上的种种伤疤，肤色显得不均匀，一下子就看出来了。罗西从小就不分场合地冒失，小伤都习惯了，有人问起时还有些尴尬，但熟悉起来后，能聊的话题也多了起来。

说来也怪，维尔戈是个单调的人，他的一举一动令人联想到警察或士兵，恪守规则，罗西从未见过他随便闯祸一次红灯，或不把用过的东西规规矩矩放回原处的。唯有聊起宇宙的话题，这男人嘴里竟像赞美情人似的说起浪漫话，甚至背起浪漫主义时期那这个诗人的诗句。这样的反差令罗西觉得实在哭笑不得，也喜欢上和他谈天说地了。

两人偶尔健身后会一起吃顿饭。正是两星期前，他们在这家意大利餐厅吃饭的时候，罗西忽然问到：

“你有没有时间一星期来我们家两三次？”

“什么意思？”

“我有件事想拜托你。”罗西快速解释道，“实际上，是介绍一份工作给你。”

“……”

维尔戈沉默了，两人之间的距离还没有近到拜访彼此家的程度，可他确实正在寻觅挣外快的机会，一面掂量着一面等对方进一步说明。

“是这样的，你知道我有个哥哥吧？之前和你说过，他介绍我来的健身房……他这个人呢，非常棘手……你有看最近的新闻吗？”

“什么方面的？”

“头条呀！总统大选日，党派纠纷……”罗西前倾着身子，细数最近的大事件，听者只是迷茫地点了点头，“唉，当我没问。总之，多弗最近被恐怖分子盯上，他倒是一点不怕，脾气怪，闲事多，之前找的保镖没有一个干得下去……”

“喔？所以你想让我……”

“只有两星期！我要去日本参加一个朋友的婚礼，之后还有个国际会议在新西兰……拜托了！”

“我怎么不知道你有这么国际的交友圈阿……”

“嘿嘿，我喜欢四处走嘛。”罗西笑了笑，随即恢复了严肃的神情，“能拜托的可靠的人只有你了！你所有的支出我都会付！只要保证他这两个星期的安全，不随便拆恐吓信或者邮包炸弹，不理会骚扰电话，每天按时吃饭，早点睡觉……可恶，越想越来气，我是他老妈吗！”

“好啦，冷静点。”维尔戈揉揉眉心，“就像照顾病人或小孩一样照顾你哥哥就行了吧。”

“这是同意了吗？”

罗西喜逐颜开，咧着嘴笑了。他抬手要去按铃叫人结帐，维尔戈忽然又冒出一句话。

“你哥哥……他喜欢大提琴吗？”

这位热爱健身的好心人原来曾在乐团担任大提琴手，现在只是业余爱好。罗西不怎么听他谈起这件事，仔细一问才知道，维尔戈偶尔出入某家酒吧，在那里配合乐队演奏乐挣些小钱，或是免费小酌一杯。避开与演出冲突的时间段，两人简单地确定了一下工作时间和地点，报酬自然丰厚，想要在那里练习大提琴也完全可以。虽不知罗西的兄长是个什么大人物，维尔戈不觉得世界上会有什么人让他为难到那个地步，除非对方故意刁难自己……但看罗西是一个这么无忧无虑天天向上的好少年，很难想像他的血亲会是什么大恶人。

 

两星期过后没多久，两人又约在这家餐厅。

罗西不和哥哥多弗住在同一栋公寓，回到自己家过了一两天倒时差，他才约维尔戈见面。

“新西兰冷吗？”

男人放下kindle，面带微笑。

“还行，我给你带了伴手礼。”罗西说着拿出一个棕红色的木雕，足足有三十公分长，看似一个模样狰狞的人。

“……看着不错阿。”

罗西是考古学者和民俗文化学者，对这类东西有兴趣，维尔戈也能理解。接到手里还蛮有份量，他把玩着雕像，思索放到家里的哪个角落比较避邪。罗西叫了一杯咖啡，一份肉酱面和沙拉。讲着旅行中经历的种种趣事，不一会儿点的东西都上齐了。他叉起几块生菜，准备切入正题。

“这两星期辛苦你了！不过，你们相处得还不错吧？”

“是，挺好的。”维尔戈把雕像和kindle收进背包，拿起甜点叉戳进冰激凌，清了清嗓子，“罗西南迪……”

“今天以后就不用再麻烦你啦。我会偶尔去看看我哥，毕竟住得挺近的。”他一边嚼又嫩又脆的生菜，一边轻松地说道，“真是谢天谢地，我都不知道你能和他相处得愉快，你真的是个很和善的人耶，维尔戈。”

“其实……其实我和你哥睡了。”

我。

和你哥。

睡了……

睡了……

睡了……？

“当”

不锈钢叉子撞到陶瓷盘子边缘，掉到地上之前还扎了一下罗西南迪的脚。罗西直愣愣地瞪着维尔戈两片黑镜片之间连结的部分，上下点了点头，却根本没在思考。下意识拿起手边的咖啡，刚喝进去一口，就被烫得全喷了出去，溅到沙拉和桌子上。他慌慌张张地去扯餐巾纸，连着好几张纸掉进意大利面上。他妈的餐巾纸！越擦越脏！

周围吃饭的人都笑了。罗西没有笑。

“你冷静一下……可能现在说这个不太合适，不过我想多弗也希望……”

“多弗？多弗怎么了？”听到这个熟悉的称呼，他总算憋出一个有点意义的问题，“你……你们在交往吗？”

“嗯，准确地说，是……因为上了床……”

“哈、哈哈哈，什么？所以，这两个星期到底发生了什么啊！”

“我正准备给你讲，不过你要先冷静下来，坐下，请……”

罗西觉得，自己要是玩论坛，肯定能以此为题材写出一篇旷世奇文。但现在他只关心一个问题：在床上，他哥哥，不会是被操的那一个吧？


	2. Chapter 2

省去一些嗑嗑巴巴的遮羞和委婉的隐语，维尔戈是这样概括这两个星期的。

他们一开始只是聊天，普通地聊聊德国初夏的天气，就像所有的陌生人初识都先说着寒暄，却总是轻易陷入尴尬的沉默。他知道自己的眼镜镜片遇强光会变暗，在室内不敢露骨地上下打量罗西南迪的哥哥，偶尔从kindle上抬头，目光直直撞上对方墨镜下的眼睛。

只微微透露一边眼睛的轮廓，下垂的眼睑和对于五月来讲，有些太热了的笑意。

“说说你和罗西都谈过些什么。”

对方不容违抗地命令到。

当然，他不会说增肌吃什么蛋白粉，午餐的卡路里，或健身房的怪味这些无聊的话题。他实在不知道什么样的问题能引起对方的兴趣，只好嗑嗑巴巴地讲起手里读的书。是科幻小说，另一时空的某位贤者预言世界将要毁灭，人们或是选择持守虚假的繁荣，或是选择大胆改变。

“虽然是幻想，我却反覆读过好几遍，从中学时候就很喜欢……”

“是那么有趣的书吗？”

“……您平时看什么书呢？”

“最近没怎么看了。”

虽然没有说出口，多弗朗明哥的脸上带着少许疲惫。他弯下腰，抱起缓步走来的小橘猫，脸上一成不变的笑容加深了。那宽松的居家服上沾着几根猫毛，俯下身的时候轻易看得到里面。维尔戈从新闻上了解的部分事实，可没有说过这个男人喜欢猫这件事。为什么他身为一流大学的经济教授，要写那样的文章抨击政党，或者这个背景复杂的男人更深的本质，他从新闻头条上看不到一星半点。不过，他也没有不识趣到那种地步。

“如果想看的话，随时都可以借给你。我家里有一套。”

“那还真是谢谢。”

到吃晚饭的时间之前，两人都没再有什么交流。多弗朗明哥拿出一叠学生的作业，靠在摇椅上一份份批改，偶尔猫儿会跑到维尔戈脚边蹭来蹭去，弄得他不知所措。

“还没有小动物这么亲近我。”

“他一定是看上你裤子的材质了，要在上面蹭毛。”多弗朗明哥笑嘻嘻地说道，维尔戈搞不清楚他是在开玩笑，还是认真的。

“那我下次还是换条裤子吧。”

两天后，他忘了要换条裤子这件事，还是穿了相同材质的运动裤。小猫十分开心，甚至爬到他的膝盖上打扰他读书。连续两次晚餐都是多弗朗明哥订的外卖，维尔戈也有些不好意思，提议下次可以他来做饭。毕竟一个人生活，简单的饭菜还是必修课。

“肯定是没有外面做的好吃，但省点事儿……”

稍微年长些的教授表示除了烧水以外，从来没用过厨房，不知道为什么那里面会摆着齐全的厨具和餐具。他已经好几年没吃过私家厨房里烧出来的饭菜了，也没指望过弟弟。

之后每次来之前，维尔戈都先从大学骑摩托去菜市场和超市买食材，再前往多弗朗明哥所在的公寓。后备箱里塞满土豆、玉米，两脚间堆着鱼和牛肉，胳膊上挂着香料。一趟要四十五分钟左右，简直是省事的反义词。不过看着只装了啤酒、起司和冰激凌泡芙的冰箱里渐渐多了蔬果和剩饭菜，看着多弗朗明哥饭后好像那只猫似的满足地眯起眼，他也就觉得无所谓了。

饭后他们在跃层的露台上一起喝啤酒，看天空的颜色变得像调好的鸡尾酒层层叠叠，万家灯火延绵至远方。偶尔维尔戈会架起他的大提琴拉一曲巴赫的G大调，多弗朗明哥作他忠实的听众，说这场地浪费了好曲子，曲声随风飘去。日光渐暗，最后几缕夕阳穿透建筑群照在男人的金发和金色的耳环上，闪耀的光芒烙在视网膜上。他发觉自己没法一边看他一边运弓，不一会儿脱了拍子，就索性拉起流行歌曲。

每次多弗朗明哥最多喝空两听啤酒，之后就该分别了。回宿舍途中，乘着高架桥上的电车，望着窗外黑夜笼罩的城市，维尔戈仍觉得眼前有什么闪闪发光。


End file.
